A Year to Remember
by LovelessKiara
Summary: It's her last year in Hogwarts, and Merida wants to make it special. But she never had imagined all the surprises the school prepared for her... Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons in a HP universe! Eventually Jack/Merida and Hiccup/Rapunzel.
1. The Notice

Disclaimer: "Characters do not belong to me. Pixar and Dreamworks do. Story written just for fun."

Hi again! The idea was a Jarida (Jack/Merida) fanfic, but I decided to do it more awesome(?

Hope you guys give it a chance and read it, okay? *makes a puppy face...fail*(?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Notice.

"'_The Triwizard Tournament, a magical contest between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe, each school being represented by one champion..'. _blah, blah, blah!" Merida finished her reading and threw the newspaper on the empty seat on her right. "Ah don't know, Eep. Ah don't see myself in this."

The brunette girl nodded with stubborness. "Well, I'll participate. Didn't you read what happens when you win? A thousand Galleons prize money! And the eternal glory! I'm definetely going to try it."

"And if you die?" Astrid replied, rolling her eyes. "Those tasks are very dangerous, even for you."

"I love danger," Eep declared with a smile.

"As you wish. But I personally don't think Guy will support it."

Eep blushed slightly at the mention of her boyfriend, the attractive and smart Ravenclaw.

"I don't think so."

The blonde smiled with superiority and collected de newspaper from Merida's side, taking a look at it. "I wonder what will happen this year... and who will be the champion of Hogwarts. What if is a Slytherin?"

"I heard that Jack Frost is going to paricipate," Eep said, smiling to Merida.

The red-haired gasped in frustration. Astrid and Eep laughed.

"Frost?! Our champion?" The Scottish girl shook her head furiously "No. Fraekin'. Way. Ah can see him, walkin' around us with that stupid grin and sayin' _'Aam Jack Frost, professional jerk and th' Hogwarts chosen'_. It would terrible. What kind of person would accept him?"

"Yeah, well, but they say that judge cannot be mocked. And it's very, very impartial, or something like that," Astrid shrugged with apparent indifference. "But I think it's not that simple. Who will be that judge? And how can he choose us without knowing him?"

"Yoo're right," Merida agreed.

"I'm going to do it, anyways," Eep said. "Look like our last year will be very funny."

* * *

The Great Hall was completely lively this night. As every year, a few students joined their new life in Hogwarts. Gryffindor's house had so many new students. The director of Hogwarts, Nicholas St. North (or just North), had to wait almost ten minutes to be heard.

"This year is a very special year," he said. "This year, Hogwarts has being chosen as the stage for a big event, the Triwizard Tournament. For the ones who doesn't know what's that, you have to know that the Tournament is a tradition between the three European wizarding schools: our Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Durmstrang Institute and the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Every school will select a champion, a final year student. This champion will be tested completing the Three Tasks and, after that, the winner will receive lots of awards."

"That's what ye told to us," Merida whispered to Astrid. Someone behind them hissed at her.

"I know so many students want to try it, but you must know something," North added, very serious. "The champion will stand alone. In the Tournament there's no friendship, no help. If you can't stand by your own, you can perfectly fall. And then, you die. I don't say that to afraid you. I just want to make you all aware about your acts."

The director let the students assimilate those words. Then, he continued. "The Triwizard Tournament will start on October. The students of Durmstrang and Beuxbatons, along with their directors and the judges will come to Hogwarts next Thursday, and then we will talk about the rest. Now, grub up!"

"We obey!" Eep strongly exclaimed when the food magically appeared in the golden dishes.

"Ah wonder how will those guys be," Merida said serving herself a piece of meat pie. "Ah hope them not bein' such an assholes like Frost, or anything like that."

"You should have more respect, Princess. Who knows what can happen in the Tournament?"

Merida turned at Jack's voice, frowning at him. As always, he was flanked by his best friends: the egocentric Flynn Rider and the half-vampire Mavis Dracula. All of them were from Slytherin and, as all the Slytherins, they hated Gryffindors. Specially Merida.

"What do ye want, Snowflakes?" She asked, irritated. "That's not yer table."

"I was just... walking around here and I decided to go and see my dear Dunbroch," Jack sarcasticly said. Mavis laughed. "Well, Princess, are you going to participate on the Triwizard Tournament, aren't you?"

"Ah don't need to go to that stupid Tournament to presume. Not like ye."

Jack smiled calmly. The students around were looking attentively at the both of them. Jack and Merida's discussions were very popular between the school since they were just first-grade students, when the boy called her 'Mudblood' in front of all the school and, less than one year later, she threw him off from his broom in the middle of a quidditch match. After that, their relationship became a little... difficult.

"Well, I would like to see you there. I'm sure it would be so funny. Just imagine it: you, fighting against a monster," he laughed softly, clearly amused.

"Ah think Aam goin' to pass," Merida smiled him back. "Yoo're a better food for a monster than meh. But don't worry, I'll be there to tell to th' future generations how imbecile were ye."

"Oh, thanks, I feel a lot better now."

"Mah pleasure, Frosty boy. Byes."

"I didn't finished yet," said the silver-haired boy. "Be careful, princess. Who knows what can happen in the Tournament, huh?"

"What do ye mean?" Merida turned to him, intrigued.

Jack waved his hand and started walking away. "Goodbye, Princess! See you tomorrow in class."

"Wait! Frost!"

But the guy was far from her. Merida fiddled with her fork thinking on Jack's words. What did he mean with that? She was not going to participate in the Tournament. No way. It would be interesting to see it, but participating was something very different. She didn't want eternal glory or money, he was happy with what she had.

"Don't care about him now," Astrid said with a reassuring smile. "He just want to make you feel nervous."

"But why? Ah don't want to participate in any competition."

"I'm not very sure," the blonde recognized. "But don't worry. I'm sure he's just joking."

Merida nodded and finished her dinner.

"Ah think Aam goin' to sleep. Tomorrow will be very a stressin' day..."

"Are you okay?" Eep asked. "You look sick."

"It's 'kay... goodnecht," she said, running to her room before anyone could stop her. There, even without changing her clothes, she jumpet into the bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe Astrid was right, and Jack's words were completely nonsense.

But Merida Dunbroch knew that she was wrong.

End of the chapter.

* * *

Well, that was a short chapter. Just a little introduction of the characters. Anyways, I hope you liked it ^^ This will be eventually Jack/Merida, so don't worry Jarida fans. This was just the first chapter.

And yes, Merida's parents are muggles. Fergus never believed in magic, but Elinor always knew that there was "something" (?). And Jack, as a good Slytherin, is a pure blood. Pff...

Oh, and just a little thing... I don't think it's necessary to say it, but... this will have some Hiccup/Rapunzel too. Hehehe...

If you have any suggestions (like which characters should appear or ideas), just leave a R&R or PM me. I'll be waiting to hear your opinion :3 Byes!


	2. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

Disclaimer: "I own NOTHING!"

Woo-hoo! Hi again, dear unicorns! I didn't have much inspiration those days, and I feel a bit ill... so I escaped from school and wrote a little xD Here's a new chapter from Jack and Merida's life in Hogwarts, in this chapter –a bit longer than the first- they would discover more about the Tournament.

I'll be waiting for your feedback *smiles*

* * *

Chapter 2: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

The week went too fast for Merida. It was all like the other years, the classes were hard after all those beautiful summer vacations. Potions' class was the easiest, as always, and Merida's talent made Gryffindor win fifteen points. But she lost five of them when she cursed Flynn Rider after the class. But the thing she missed the most was Quidditch.

Quidditch was Merida's favorite sport. She started playing on her second year as a Chaser when she replaced an injured player in a Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, and she loved it. Flying on a broom was the most exciting thing she ever did, because her parents were muggles and she never saw anyhing like that before. Three years later, she has been the Captain of her House team as a Seeker until this year.

But with the last events, North declared that the Quidditch Cup won't be celebrated this year. It was a blow to the Scottish girl.

Anyways, Eep convinced her that -with or without Quidditch- her last year would be totally unforgettable.

"Aam not sure," Merida used to say. "Ah would like tae play another match."

"I know, I know, but it's just a game," she replied.

"Ye say that because ye don't play."

"And? See, if you like Quidditch that much, you can be a professional player!" Eep cheerfully exclaimed. "Just imagine: Merida DunBroch, the star player of... of... which team would you like to play for?"

Merida didn't dude at answer. "Scotland's."

That's what they were talking about while they waited at Durmstrang's and Beauxbatons' visitors. About their futures after this year.

It was when a Gryffindor first year named Vanellope shouted with atonishment. "Look at the sky! I-it's a flying house!"

"Don't be silly. It's a carriage!" Said Norman next to her.

Norman's assertion was successful. An enormous carriage pulled by a dozen winged horses, all white, all perfectly beautiful. The professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Bunnymund, was in the Courtyard helping the horses to land. North smiles cheerfully.

"Our Beauxbatons' friends are here!" He exclaimed.

Everybody looked carefully to the carriage when the door opened. A beautiful woman with black curly hair and a crimson dress theatrically emerged from inside. Her smile was radiant, but someone in her made Merida suspect from her. Maybe was the arrogance of her moves, or her cold look.

"Nicholas! Long time no see!" She said, moving towards the Hogwarts' director. North politely kissed her hand. "You look great, really great!"

"Not as much as you, Gothel."

She smiled, presumptuos, and pointed stylishly at the carriage again to exclaim: "My school!"

In no time, a lot of teenagers left from the transport. Some people gasped and murmured about them, but the most of all were looking spellbound at her beauty. They were all perfect, with light skin and blonde hair and clear eyes. And, like their director, haughty and pride. All of them were looking contempuously at the castle and the students.

All except one.

The last person was a young female. She was dressed different from the rest of her Beauxbaton's mates –with a purple dress-, but she wasn't older than them. Her blonde hair was incredibly long, and it was extended several meters behind her. She was looking at all with an amazed look and smiling, looking younger and prettier even. Merida couldn't help looking at her own male friends, who were observing her like if they had never seen a woman before.

"She's a veela!" Astrid whispered.

"W-what's a veela?" Merida asked, curious.

"A semi-human, semi-magical hominids," she explained. "I don't know much about them, but they're like Sirens, more or less. They look like young and beautiful humans, and can charm males from different species."

Merida nodded, looking carefully at Flynn Rider, who was specially captived by the veela girl. "Ah see."

Meanwhile, Gothel nervously laughed and tugged the girl's arm. She whispered something at her, and the blonde looked around her with an air of apology. The strange charm broke at the act, and the guys flickered with confusion.

"Sorry for that," Gothel said, glaring at the veela girl. "Hasn't Stoick arrived yet?"

"No, he must be coming," North answered as if nothing had happened. "Wanna enter and rest a little or you prefer waiting here?"

Gothel didn't take a look at her students when she answered coldly: "Better if we enter. I forgot how bad is London's weather through all those years." She turned to her school and beckoned at them. "Come on, let's go in!"

The Hogwarts' students stepped aside to let the come into the castle. When the doors closed, everybody started whispering furiously between the others.

"Have you seen them?"

"Just... whoa..."

"And the blonde girl?"

"How do you think would be the Durmstrang's carriage?"

"The blondie..!"

Merida rolled her eyes. "Please! Everybody's talkin' about th' veela?! She's not _that_pretty!"

"Jealous, Princess?" Jack asked behind her. His petulant grin was extremely disagreeable. "I'm sure you wish to be like her."

"Ooooh, Jacky! Did she enchanteed ye too? Are ye now in love tae her?"

Jack sobered. "No."

"No? I saw ye drooling, Frosty boy!"

"What if I say that I wasn't looking at her because I love another person?" He muttered.

"Ah don't care about yer private life, but Aam glad tae know ye finally came out from the closet," Merida replied smugly.

The young male smiled softly. "You're always so inmature... you don't know how much I hate that."

"Ye can kiss mah ass, Snowflakes!" She yelled, pointing at him with her wand.

"Hey, hey, hey..! Guys, calm down!" The Transnfiguration teacher, professor Toothiana, appeared next to them and looked severely at the both. "Mrs. Dunroch, you have exactly five seconds to put your wand into your pockets again if you don't want to make Gryffindor lose fifty points," Merida slowly brought down her weapon. "And you, Frost, you should come back to your place right now, with your Slytherin mates."

"Yes, professor," Jack nodded –still looking defiant at the girl. "Right now."

"Man, you really hate each other, don't you?" Eep said. "I wonder who's the girl Jack mentioned. You know, the one who loves."

"Like Ah care!" Merida said, pissed. "Ah just feel bad for her."

"Maybe... is Mavis? They're good friends and... and she's the only one who endures him."

"What does it matter? It's Frost's life," Merida hissed at her –clearly irritated. Eep stayed silent, crossing a look with Astrid, who was as surprised as her brunette friend.

Much time passed until any signal of their visitors appeared. The first signal was a small explosion of light in the middle of the darkness of the sky. Many people, specially the first years, churned of pure excitement.

North smiled cheerfully. "Looks like our Durmstrang's friends are here too!"

The second signal were the shadows. Lots of giant shadows covered the moonlights and started decending. Astrid was petrified.

"It can't be..." she whispered.

"Dragons?!" Eep exclaimed, completely amazed.

Thirteen dragons, rided by humans, landed like the Beauxbaton's carriage. An enormous man dismounted from the first one and walked towards North and her atonished school. He had a helmet with long, curving hornes, like a viking, and a large red beard. He wore clothes made of fur and a mail armor. But, behind his threatening appearance, Merida could see that he was smiling happily.

"Nicholas, my friend!" He laughed, hugging North cordially. "You look older than the last time!"

"Same here, Stoick," Norht replied. "How are you? Looks like you finally have made peace with the dragons."

"Yeah, yeah. It wasn't easy but... it's all thanks to my son, Stoick smiled with paternal pride. "Anyways, I'm glad to be again in Hogwarts."

"Glad to hear that. Gothel's inside."

"Awesome! Let's go and eat something, then!"

* * *

The Great Hall had never been that full as then. The techer's table had two more chairs, occupied by Gothel and Stoick. The students of Beauxbatons were sitting on the Ravenclaws' table, and Durmstrangs' were on the table of Slytherin.

When everyone has finished their dinner, North standed up.

"Welcome to all our visitors. I hope your stay here will be pleasant," he said to the schools. "Now I'm going to explain you the rules of the Tournament."

North walked over an object over a table and took off the cloth covering it. It was a goblet, probably made of heavy hewn and with blue and white flames up to the edges. North came again to his site and turned again to the Hall.

"This is the Goblet of Fire. It would be the impartial judge who will select the champions of each school. The ones who want to participate must write their names in a piece of parchment and put it into the Goblet. After three days, it will select a person from Hogwarts, a person of Durmstrang and a person of Beauxbatons. They will be our champions."

"I want to try it right now!" Eep muttered with excitement. Her eyes were shining.

"The rules are simple: only the ones who have seventeen years can participate. That's all. Remeber what I've told you the first day and... good luck to everyone."

Merida turned to her best friend. "Ye don't have seventeen yet, right?"

"..."

"Poor Eep," Astrid laughed, hugging her. "It's okay."

"But that's not fair! I will have seventeen in a week!" She protested. "Now a Slytherin's going to win, I'm sure."

"Don't worry," Merida smiled. "Aam goin' to take yer place."

The both girls looked at her with atonishment. Eep was amazed, and Astrid in shock.

"Say yes, Mer!"

"Why you changed your mind?"

"Because of Frost," Merida passionately said. "Ah know whit's he tryin'. He wants tae scare meh tae not participate in th' Tournament."

Astrid shook her head. "Listen, I don't think thiat's very smart."

"Do ye prefer someone else's win?"

"No, I just..."

"Then we are all agree! Tomorrow mornin' Ah will put mah name in the goblet."

And the three of them were talking lively about it all the night, ignoring the shadows hunging over the castle.

End of the chapter.

* * *

Special thanks for their reviews to:

**Achlys-chan666**

**Yoake no Hotaru**

**DisneyWiggles**

**Jarunzelrules**

**TreSater**

**TenebrisSagittarius**

**Anonymous Jarida fan**

**JustPlainOldMe**

**Dede**

There finishes the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I'm still developing the plot of the story, and it would be awesome to receive some help from you xD I need help with the three tasks of the Tournament, I don't want to use the book's ones. Any suggestions are welcome with a review or a PM.

Thanks again, and see you in the next chapter! :3


	3. Suspicions

Disclaimer: "I do not own those characters. Dreamworks and Disney do. And the Harry Potter universe belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling."

I'm BACK! And my summer vacations too! That means I am going to update sooner all my stories, this included, of course. So here I come with the third chapter, and let me thank you all for those wonderful reviews of yours! :3

Hope you like it this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Suspicions.

He couldn't tell how or why, but he could tell when. Were wee hours of the morning when Jack Frost suddenly awoke in the boys' dormitories in the Slytherin's tower, drenched in a cold sweat and trembling.

"_Lumos,_" he muttered, and from the tip of his wand came out a weak a ray of light. He looked around him, uneasy, but there was nothing unusual in the room.

"Jack?" Flynn's sleepy voice asked from a few beds on his right. "It's something wrong, man?"

"I-it's okay," the silver-haired said quickly.

"Then come back to sleep and don't awake me again," Flynn mumbled disapprovingly, throwing him a pillow. I was dreaming of the veela girl from Beauxbatons and..."

Jack sighed. "I understand, Rider. Goodnight."

But Flynn was sleeping again. Jack shooked his head, turned off his wand's light and buried his head in the pillow.

He couldn't get sleep.

* * *

Hours later, when the morning sun rose, a group of teens was gathered around the Goblet of Fire, impatients for seeing who will put their names into it and who won't.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Eep asked, cheerful as always.

"Ah don't know... Aam embarrassed that everyone's here, lookin'," Merida stammered, fiddling with the parchment with her name written. "An' where's Astrid, by th' way?

"Still sleeping, I guess..."

Guy, who was next to his girlfriend, looked at Merida with perplexity. "You're going to participate?"

"Uh... yeah," she said. "Why?"

"No, nothing," he smiled happily. "That's nice to hear. I'm glad to know that, if no one in Ravenclaw tries it, the Hogwarts' champion can be a Gryffindor."

"No one in your house wants to participate?" Eep asked him. "You didn't told me that."

"Well, you didn't told me that one of your best friends was going to do it, Tigress," he replied gently. "But no, anyone wants. There was a fifth year girl –Periwinkle, I guess,- but she doesn't have enough age, you know."

"Ye mean th' faerie girl?" Merida asked, curious.

Guy nodded. "The same."

"And a fairy can participate?" Eep added.

"Of course she can! It's a Hogwarts student, a possible candidate to champion. That all the Goblet needs."

Merida wanted to ask something more, but the doors opened and Eep gasped.

"Look! Those are the Durmstrang's!" She yelled, holding Guy with an arm and pointing at the new arrivals with the other. The Scottish had to suppress a smile at the boy's flinch: Eep was stronger than she looked. But Merida didn't pay much attention to Guy when she looked for the first time at the Durmstrang's gang. She couldn't see them when they arrived to Hogwarts the last night, and she was very curious about that people who could train dragons and ride them like brooms.

It wasn't a big group, ten or fifteen people more or less.

"Make way, make way!" One of them exclaimed, driving away two girls from second year. "The Durmstrang's future champion is going to put his name to the Goblet of Fire!"

"Shut up, Snotlout," another one said, a long-haired blonde guy.

"Yeah, we all know that I'm the one who's going to win," the girl added, who was pretty similar to the other blonde. "Because I'm the prettiest and the strongest here."

"Who told you that? I think someone lied to you."

"Wanna see?"

Eep was truly amazed by them. "It's just me or those two are identical to Frost and Merida..?"

"You're right, Tigress. You're completely right," his boyfrienf laughed, surrounding her with an arm.

But Merida wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were fixed to one of the Durmstrang's students. He was a guy with short brown hair and deep green eyes. He wasn't very tall, and he was glaring at the twins and Snotlout. Unknowing excatly why or where, she knew that she had seen him before.

"Merida? Are you alright?" the brunette asked.

She nodded, without looking at Eep. She was still looking how the viking was approaching to the Goblet and put his name on it. The flames rose in the air for a second, and then they turned back into their original size. His Durmstrang's mates, and many students form Hogwarts applauded and cheered at him.

"Hey, Hiccup! That's not fair!" Snotlout yelled. "I was the one who had to put his name the first!"

Hiccup shrugged, smiling innocently. "You can do it now."

Snotlout mumbled something unintelligible, putting his name in the Goblet. The reaction was the same, rising flames and some applauses. Merida jumped from her seat on stairs and, trying to ignore the crowd, she approached to the Goblet of Fire.

"Merida, don't!"

Eep issued the slightest 'oh, Merlin' when Merida turned to Jack Frost's voice, still with the parchment in her hand.

"What? Afraid of some competence, Frost?" she asked, defiant. Jack didn't answer. He crossed the room under the looks of disbelief of the multitude and stood in front of the girl. Mavis and Flynn remained behind him. Their looks, shining with the same blue, seemed to spark.

"Trust me for once, DunBroch," he said in a supplicant tone. "Don't enter this madness."

"Why shoold Ah do that?"

"I... can't tell you why," he muttered. "But I need you to trust me. Do you... believe in me, Merida?"

Merida glanced at him. As response, she just raised her hand and let the paper with her name fall down into the cup. She smiled disagreeably at him and walked near to Hiccup with the noise of the cheers behind her. The boy looked curiously at her.

"Hi. Ay'm Merida," she said. "Nice to meet ye."

Hiccup seemed suddenly reassured. "Hi, Merida. Name's Hiccup."

Merida gave him a kind smile and started to talk with him. Soon, they were too far away to be heared.

"What the..?" Eep shouted. "Since when Merida is that friendly with strangers?"

"Maybe they are childhood friends," Guy contributed.

"Or maybe he's her boyfriend. That would explain a lot..."

"Or maybe..."

"Shut up!" Jack yelled at them. "She's definetely NOT dating him, or anyone else!"

Eep raised an eyebrow. "Jack..?"

"I said shut up. I'm gone."

"..."

"Yeah, that was one of Jack's fits of jealous," Mavis commented with a mischievous smile. "Holy rabies, give thanks for not being Slytherins. You would be more accustomed to it, and I don't day it as a good thing. Come on, Rider, let's go. I don't want to be the one who will undo our dear friend's freezing spells, 'kay?"

Astrid came in the room that moment. She was yawning. "Say, did Merida put her name inside that thing?"

"Sure..."

"You look strange. Did I miss something? And what were you talking about with Mavis Dracula?"

"If you knew, my friend, if you knew..."

* * *

A few hours later, when the sun set, Nicholas St. North received a letter. In the Headmastar's office, a big black owl came by the window with a photo and a note. The owl hoot while the wizard untied the papers, but he didn't care.

"It can't be..." he muttered.

He left the papers on the table and sped from the room. On the furnishing, inside the photo, a man with pale-gray skin, glossy black hair and a terrible smile was laughing at no one, surrounded by Dementors and bars with the inscription _'Have you seen this wizard?' _behind the image.

End of the chapter.

* * *

Here ends the third chapter. Looks like the plot thickens! xD I think I don't need to say who was the man on the photo... he will appear again soon. And what's going between Hiccup and Merida? Love at first sight? Animal magnetism? (Lol) You'll see! *evil laughs*

Also, I want to put here a bit of information about the blood status of the main characters so far:

Merida: Muggleborn.

Jack, Eep, Mavis and Flynn: Pure-blood.

Hiccup, Astrid and Guy: Half-blood.

Rapunzel: Half-veela.

Thanks again for the reviews, the faves and the follows. You guys are awesome :D


	4. The Big Four

Disclaimer: "Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock belong to me.

...No, wait, it wasn't that..."

I'm happy to see how it's getting easier and easier to write in English (I'm Spanish), so I'll try to make longer chapters from now. To answer some questions I received, you have to know that **I don't know how many chapters I will write.** 15 or 20, more or less. We'll see...

And sorry **if you dislike X character or X pairing**. I'm not going to bash anyone or remove any pairing because I like them. If you see you can't keep reading because of it, no problem, stop reading. I'm not offended, of course xD

Also, I need a **Beta Reader** to help me cleaning the mistakes of the story. I don't know how does this work, but if someone can help me, please leave a R&R or PM me. Thank you :)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Big Four.

_Dreams had Merida trapped inside another world made of darkness. Shadows everywhere, catching her and imprisoning her. The most devastating images crossing as lightning behind her closed eye lids: Hiccup falling from a black sky, hurtling towards an abyss of fire. Rapunzel naked, sitting on the middle of a dark room and tangled with a string made of her own hair. And Jack, Jack Frost, in front of Merida. His legs were frozen, and his face was a mask of terror. He was afraid, afraid like Merida never saw him. Afraid for her._

_His image was slowly fading, turning him invisible and silent. His voice, always repeating the same, began to sound lower and lower. "Believe in me..."_

"Merida, you're not eating anything."

The Great Hall was strangely silent. The sound of the cutlery agains the dishes and the whispers of some students were the only noise. Everybody was too nervous to say something, and Merida wasn't an exception. The magic roof showed it was dark and raining outside, so the entire room was shining with the light of hundreds of candles. The professor's table was the only apparently normal. North put two more chairs for Gothel and Stoick, and the three of them were talking lively.

"Aam not hungry," she muttered, playing with the food and the fork.

Eep looked at her with compassion. "Nervous, huh?"

"...yes, jist a bit nervous," she quickly lied, forcing a shy smile.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Finally, all finished the dinner and the food disappeared. North stood up with a kind smile and walked towards the Goblet of Fire.

"It's time to know the names of the chosen ones!" He exclaimed, his voice sounded magically louder. "When I say the name of the champion, I beg him to come to this part of the Hall and enter the next room, where he'll receive the first instructions."

"Remembler, fifteen Galleons," Eep innocently smiled at Astrid.

"I remember it, don't worry. Prepare your purse."

Merida looked confused at them. "Huh?"

"It's just a bet," the brunette quickly said. "About if you're going to be our champion. I firmely believe it!"

"An' ye don't think so?" Merida asked Astrid, clearly hurt. Even she didn't think she would came chosen, but wanted at least a bit of confidence from her skeptical friend. "Thank ye. Ah appreciate it a lot."

"Silly girl. I'm just saying I like challenges."

Someone shushed at them, and the three girls looked again at North and the Goblet. The blue fire turned red, and many people –first years mainly- let out surprised exclamations. From the Goblet came out a paper folded several times. The Hogwarts' Headmaster took a look on it and said: "The Beauxbatons' champion is... Rapunzel Corona!"

"Ah alreedy knew it," Merida snorted, but no one could hear her under the thunderous applauses.

The young veela girl stood up from the Hufflepuff's table under adoring gazes, smiling very surprised. She approached to North, who smiled cordially at her and pointed at the Hall's anteroom, indicating her to come in to wait. When she passed gracefully by her Headmaster's side, Merida could see how the Mother Gothel glared at the blonde in a grimace. But just a second later, Gothel was smiling and applauding Rapunzel as the others.

"Look, the Beauxbatons' ones are really upset!" Astrid pointed at the Hufflepuff's table, where they were sitting. Many of them were crying and yelling, and pulling their own hair.

"Seems like they're bad loosers," Eep laughed.

The applauses and the comments ended. Everyone's attention fell on the Goblet again, whose fire took a few seconds to turn red anew. The flames threw out a second piece of parchment.

"The Durmstrang's champion," North read loud and clear. "Will be Hiccup Haddock."

Merida joined the crowd applauding fervently as Hiccup stood and approached walked between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's tables to North. He turned on the right and disappeared behind the door like Rapunzel did. The silence came again, a silence so tense and full of excitement that was almost palpable.

But... something was wrong. The Goblet just needed a second to choose the next champion, and this time was taking too long. The students began to become agitated.

"W-what's going on?" A first year girl named Vanellope turned to Merida, really worried. "Why doesn't it turn red again?"

"No idea," Merida truly answered.

"Maybe it's a difficult decision," Eep suggested. "There are lots of good candidates in Hogwarts that entered their names. Specially from Gryffindor," she added, nudging the red haired with a cheerful smile.

"But this never happened before... in all the entire history," Astrid commented, looking at the Goblet like if it was an Alchemy project.

Merida let them continue their discussion. She glanced at her left, at the Slytherin's table. Of course, Jack was there, between Flynn and Mavis as always. But he didn't seem as 'good' as always. His skin was extremely pale, like if he was sick. His hair was disheveled, and he had maroon circles under his light blue eyes.

"Merida, look!" Eep softly hit her shoulder and pointed out in front of her.

The Goblet's fire finally turned red for the third time. Expectant, all the Hogwarts' students looked at it. The flames rose higher than ever, and the last singed paper have been spitted off to North's hands.

And then, a second piece of parchment fell to the ground.

North, atonished ad all the others, pick it up. His voice has lost all the strenght when he read both pieces. "The Hogwarts' champion is... are... Jack Frost and Merida DunBroch."

No cheers. No applauses. A total silence invaded the room. Abandoning any discretion, Merida turned to Jack with wide eyes, trying to ask him what was happening. Four champions. Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack and her. With a shiver, she remembered her dream.

"Stand up. You have to go," Astrid whispered at her, apparently serene.

Hesitant, Merida obeyed and stood at the same time as Jack did. They both walked slowly to their Headmaster, under –unlike with Rapunzel- surprised looks. North didn't shook their hands, he just indicated them to go to the next room.

The anteroom was dark except for a little fireplace. Hiccup was walking in circles around it, whoughtful. Rapunzel was at the other side of the room, sitting next to the window and watching the rain falling down. The both looked at them when the door opened.

"What the..?" Hiccup stopped his march and looked at Jack and Merida alternatively. "Why are the both of you here? Which one is the champion?"

"That's a good question," his father, Stoick, crossed the room over Hiccup. He was apparently calm, but the rage in his eyes was visible for anyone. "Nicholas, I would like to hear the answer right now."

"Mother, what happens?" Rapunzel asked, looking up to Gothel.

North answered for her. "They both were chosen."

"What?!"

"But that's impossible," Hiccup said, clearly skeptical. "The Goblet is a very powerful object, and there are just three schools. This can't be a mistake..."

"Looks like the boy knows a lot about all of this," she sneered, glaring at him.

Hiccup blushed madly.

"Is my son the one you're talkin' about, Gothel!" Stoick shouted.

"Calm down," North intervened before Gothel could answer. "We have to find a a way o fix this..."

"Oh, please!" the old witch laughed bitterly. "It's very obvious what's happening: you know you and your school can't win this Tournament against us, so you manipulated it to have two champions. More possibilities to win!" She snorted, walking over Rapunzel and placing her hands in the girl's shoulders. "Well, you know what? My champion is not going to participate in your games. And I do not."

"I don't think that can be, my dear Gothel."

The three Headmasters suddenly tensed at the voice. North was the first to be recovered. "Mr. Minister... we thought you would come tomorrow."

The newcomer walked towards them with a big shiny smile. He was a short man, with dark skin and just a single silver hair. His clothes were extravagant, but the had 'something' that commanded respect. Merida didn't know much about the wizard's politics, but she knew who was him. The Minister of Magic, Tsar Lunar. Also known as 'the Man in the Moon'.

"I always wanted to see the champions of each school in the night they are elected," the Minister smiled. "The nerves, the emotion..! It's always so funny."

Silence.

"But this year is special, isn't it? Four champions. Unusual."

He looked kindly at Jack and Merida, and his smile widened. "Very, very unusual. And no one has any idea about how could this happen?"

"No, Minister," North answered. Gothel rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"Anyways, if we knew it we couldn't do anything for them," MiM shrugged. "When they put their names inside the Goblet, they signed a magic agreement. They don't have choice, the Tournament will go on."

"But..!"

"But nothing, Gothel! That makes the things even more exciting, don't you think so? 'The Big Four'... it sounds great! The newspapers will love it!" he happily exclaimed before heading to the students. "The first task will take palce on November 18th. Your bravery and your teamwork will keep you alive."

Merida gasped. She was a Gryffindor, so she didn't have any problem with the bravery part. But the teamwork... It's not like she couldn't do it, but she didn't had the best mates. Hiccup was okay, she liked him, but Rapunzel and her crazy Mother didn't cause her much symphaty. And Jack... well, Jack was Jack.

"I can't say anything else. Good luck to all of you and, like muggles say, _may the odds be in your favor_!"

The Minister waved and disappeared behind the door.

"This is madness!" Gothel repeated, taking Rapunzel by the arm and pulling her off the room quickly. Merida heard them talking in German.

Stoick and Hiccup left too, but in silence.

"I think you two need to rest," North said in a fatherly tone. "I'm sure that Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's houses are waiting for you and celebrate it. It's an excellent excuse to make trouble, so don't make the wait."

Jack nodded, and he and Merida came back to the Great Hall under a tense silence. The room was totally empty, and the almost melted candles gave it a strange ghostly atmosphere.

"So, it's meh against ye again," Merida said when she got tired of silence. "Like in quidditch."

"This has nothing to do with quidditch. This is not a game."

She regretted starting the conversation. "Okay, forget it. Whatever."

"No, I can't forget it!" Jack exclaimed. "I tried to tell you to not do it, but you always do what you want! You're a good witch, yeah, but the possibilities to die are too high for you."

"Hey, hey... ye can die too, ye know? It's not like ye are inmortal or something..."

Jack put his hand to his forehead, trying to calm down. "It's not the same."

"Yeah, it is!" Merida replied.

"And you pretend to work together with this attitude?"

"Ye know what? Ah HATE ye!" Merida shouted before ran away to the Gryffindor's tower. Jack stood there, in front of the entrance to the Slytherin's Dungeons.

"I just want to protect you..." he whispered before saying the password and coming inside.

End of the chapter.

* * *

That's all for now, hope you liked it! I added a few changes on Rapunzel, like her surname 'Corona', and German nationaly instead of French (Rapunzel's tale is from Germany). I also used MiM as the Minister of Magic xD He looks like in the books (because I can't put a moon xDD), but I didn't read the books so he's probably a bit OoC.

And sorry for the wait! I was watching the teaser trailer of 'How to Train your Dragon 2' and... I-I mean, thinking about the first task, I couldn't decide what to make them do. But you'll have to wait to know it!

See you in a week! I'll be waiting for your feedback!


End file.
